leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascension
Ascension is a temporary game mode for the Shuriman event available from September 10th to 25th, 2014. It is exclusive to the Crystal Scar. Description A sandstorm rages around the Crystal Scar, significantly reducing vision. It is not possible to leave the fountain on foot. Instead, players must teleport onto one of the ports (originally the capture points in Dominion) via a game mode-exclusive trinket: the Golden Ascension. Each team as the nearest center and lower ports exclusively and the top center port is open to both teams. In addition, recalling to base has been disabled, so players can't buy new items until they die and respawn at the fountain again. The outer circular lane of the Crystal Scar is not open. At the center of the map resides as an Ancient Ascendant: An immobile neutral monster. Killing him bestows the "Ascension" buff. Champions can only ascend by killing the monster and not by killing another Ascended; instead, the Ancient Ascendant will reappear after an Ascended champion is killed. The first team to 200 points wins: *Killing enemy champions earns 1 point. *If a killer is Ascended, 2 points are earned. *Claiming Relics of Shurima earns 3 points each. *Killing an Ascended Champion will earn 5 points for the killing team. *Killing The Ancient Ascendant: earns 10 points. Ascension Buff The Ascended has no Mana and Energy costs, and their Health costs are reduced by 50%. They also receive ?% bonus health, ?% bonus attack damage and ability power, +15% armor/magic penetration and +15% cooldown reduction (maintaining the 40% cap). However, all incoming healing effects are reduced by 50% and the Ascended is always visible even while stealthed or in brush. Features a Shuriman-themed user interface, which displays the team scores and the current Ascended. Relics of Shurima There are 3 Relics of Shurima in Ascension; top right, top left, and lower center in a circular pattern. Relics provide reveal for ~300 range and are over a speed boosting aura. Relics are captured by standing within 200 range of the item, right clicking, and waiting for the progress bar to deplete. If a capturing champion receives any non-DOT damage, is displaced, or moves willingly before the progress bar is depleted the relic will reset. Multiple champions can capture at the same time increasing the rate of capture. When multiple champs are capturing and one cancels his capture, his progress is maintained by the other capturing champions. Once a relic is capture, the map fog will conceal the area until it respawns ~30 seconds later. Rewards *Win one matchmade Ascension match to earn the Shuriman Acolyte icon. *Win three matchmade Ascension matches to earn the Shuriman Master icon. *Win five matchmade Ascension matches to earn the Shuriman Ascendant icon. *Win an Ascension match wherein your team earns the Ascension buff at least once and the opposing team never earns the Ascension buff to earn the Perfect Ascension icon. Trivia *Killing with an will allow him to put a tower at the location of the fallen boss. * , , and can ult out of the well. Needs Confirmation *Whenever all 10 players dance around Ancient Ascendant Xerath, he will start dancing. If a single player stops dancing, Xerath will stop dancing as well. Xerath dance confirmed *On the top and bottom of the maps you can see and symbols hidden in the sand, possibly hinting to the next upcoming lore events. Ziggs and Leona symbols Media Theme= |-| Trailer= References Category:Game modes